My Pandora Heart
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: : Aku hanya bisa memendam perasaan ini dalam hati tanpa berani mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku mengunci hatiku, kupendam dan kusembunyikan perasaanku darimu. Special for Sasuino golden week 2012. RnR please!


My Pandora Heart

Gendre: romance, hurt/comfort

Pairing: Sasuino,Sasuhina etc.

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: EYD hancur, membosankan, ooc, dan banyak lagi deh.

Summary: Aku hanya bisa memendam perasaan ini dalam hati tanpa berani mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku mengunci hatiku, kupendam dan kusembunyikan perasaanku darimu_. Special for Sasuino golden week 2012. RnR please!_

**Gui gui M.I.T**

Hatiku dan perasaanku ibarat sebuah kotak pandora yang tidak bisa diketahui isinya. Terkunci rapat tanpa ada seorangpun yang bisa membukanya. Kata '_I LOVE YOU'_ tidak akan pernah terucap dari bibir ini, tidak akan pernah. Tiga kata itu telah ku simpan dan ku kunci bersama-sama dengan perasaan dan hatiku, karena itu ... ijinkan aku untuk melupakanmu.

"Ino, aku sudah bilang padanya tentang perasaanku!" Kalimat itu terasa seperti jarum-jarum kecil yang menusuk hatiku, terasa menyakitkan dan begitu menyayat hatiku. Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, tubuhku mendadak terasa kaku dan reaksiku benar-benar tidak bisa ku kontrol dengan baik. Sasuke sudah mengatakan perasaannya pada seorang gadis cantik menawan yang sudah dicintainya diam-diam sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Reaksi seperti apa yang harus kutunjukkan padanya?

"B-benarkah? Hm ..." Aku tersenyum, mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali agar cairan bening yang terus mendesak untuk keluar itu bisa kutahan sedikit lebih buka mulutku dan kuhirup oksigen dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk mengisi paru-paruku dengan udara yang mungkin bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadaku ini.

"Hei, reaksimu kenapa jelek seperti itu?" Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat datar, matanya terus menatapku mencoba untuk memastikan keadaanku yang sepertinya sudah berubah total. Saat mata kami bertatapan aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dan berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berdiri membelakanginya. Ku tatap pemandangan indah sore hari yang terlihat begitu memukau, aku terus mencoba untuk menahan tangis dan dada yang benar-benar terasa menyesakkan. Akhirnya Sasuke sudah menyatakan perasaannya, hm ... dia berani berkata jujur.

"Aku harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi rambut aneh? Jadi sekarang , katakan. Apa dia menerima mu?" kataku tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun.

Terdengar suara kursi berderit pelan, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di sampingku. Pria itu menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian tersenyum lebar, senyuman yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya pada sesiapapun. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu diperlihatkanya padaku sejak kami mulai bersahabat sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Hm ... biasanya aku lah yang selalu menjadi penyebab senyumnya itu, tapi sepertinya sekarang posisiku sudah diambil oleh seseorang. Hm ... apakah itu berarti dia ...

"HINATA MENERIMA PERASAANKU INO!" Pria itu berteriak, memberitahukan bahwa Hinata menerima perasaannya. Hm ... Sasuke begitu bahagia, tidak pernah dia berteriak dan terlihat benar-benar bahagia seperti sekarang ini. Hm ... aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan senyum paksa dan airmata yang tidak bisa ku tahan lagi, aku menangis dan membiarkan Sasuke menatapku dengan heran. Kubalas tatapan matanya dan semakin memperlebar senyum, aku senang melihat Sasuke bahagia seperti ini. Benarkah?

Sasuke terlihat mengerutkan dahinya, pria itu berpaling menatapku, menyentuh pundak kecilku dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku seakan-akan ingin meneliti semua yang ada diwajahku yang tidak bisa dikatakan cantik ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis ratu gosip? Kau tidak senang aku sudah punya pacar?" kata Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut dan menatapku dengan dingin yang aku tahu hanya main-main itu. Kupasang wajah cemberut dan memberinya tatapan marah.

"_Baka,_ aku menangis karena aku sangat bahagia melihatmu bisa mendapatkan gadis sepertinya! Sasuke-_baka!"_

Kurangkul lehernya, menjinjit dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ku sembunyikan wajah sedihku di lehernya dan menangis, meluahkan semua kesedihan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah diketahui olehnya. Dia pasti akan berfikir aku menangis karena terlalu bahagia mendengar berita yang disampaikannya, kan?

"Ino?" Pria sok dingin itu hanya terpaku melihat aksi yang kutunjukkan padanya, berlahan-lahan Sasuke balas memeluknya dan mengatakan ucapan terima kasih padaku.

"Akhirnya ada gadis yang mau pacaran denganmu, hm ... Sasuke-_kun_ selamat! Aku harap hubungan kalian akan kekal ... Selamanya, hiks ... hiks ... aku senang Sasuke."

"Terima kasih, kau juga cepatlah cari pacar dan hidup bahagia!"

Aku hanya tersenyum sedih dan mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Kali ini saja, ijinkan aku untuk bisa memeluknya lebih lama. _Kami-sama_ tegarkan hatiku, buat aku kuat saat melihat dia bersama gadis lain selain aku. Kuatkan aku _Kami-sama!_

"AKU SENANG SEKALI INO!" Sasuke berteriak senang dan balas memelukku erat, membuat hatiku semakin tercabik lebih dalam. Sasuke tidak akan pernah melihat gadis sepertiku.

"AKU JUGA SENANG SEKALI SASUKE-_KUN!"_

Ya ... selama Sasuke bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Sudah bisa menjadi sahabat akrab Sasuke saja aku sudah sangat senang, aku tidak akan berharap lebih lagi. Sasuke tetap akan menjadi sahabatku, dan rasa cinta ini akan terus terpendam, tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Cinta ini akan kukubur dalam-dalam, ku kunci seperti kotak pandora yang sangat terlarang untuk dibuka. Sasuke-kun, aku akan mengalah pada perasaanku karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Hm ...

"Ino," panggil pria itu saat matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya, saat ini kami masih berdiri di koridor kamarku, menunggu bintang-bintang yang akan muncul bertebaran dilangit yang indah.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Kulihat wajah Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan tersenyum terus, dasar ratu gosip!"

"Aku kan sedang bahagia, kau tidak mau lagi tersenyum lebar jadi biarkan aku yang mewakili perasaan bahagiamu. Hm ..."

"Dasar nakal!" Sasuke mengacak pelan rambutku membuat rasa sakit itu kembali. Bisakah kami tetap seperti ini meski dirinya sudah punya kekasih? Aku mohon, jangan berubah padaku Sasuke!

"Hei, Hinata pasti akan senang jika aku menunjukkan pemandangan ini padanya!"

"Ee? K-kalau begitu ajak saja dia kesini!" kataku sambil menunduk dalam. Bodoh! Apa yang barusan aku katakan padanya, bukankah kami sudah berjanji? Aku dan Sasuke pernah berjanji akan selalu melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam disini bersama-sama tanpa ada gangguan dari orang lain, terus kenapa sekarang aku menyuruhnya untuk membawa gadis itu kesini? Bodohnya diriku!

"Benarkah?" kata-kata Sasuke terdengar sangat antusias, membuatku langsung mendongakkan kepala dan menatapnya tidak percaya.

"T-tentu saja, hm ..." Aku bodoh, kenapa aku masih mengingat janji yang diucapkannya saat kami masih berusia sepuluh tahun dulu? Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mengingat janji itu, kenapa meski aku yang mengingatnya, kenapa? Apa karena sejak dulu aku sudah sangat-sangat menyukainya hingga hal sekecil itu saja melekat sangat kuat diingatanku?

"Kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik. minggu depan aku akan membawa Hinata kesini, kita akan melihatnya bersama-sama Ino!" Pria itu terlihat bukan seperti Sasuke yang pendiam, dingin dan cuek. Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat begitu bersemangat, Hinata benar-benar merubahmu menjadi lebih baik kan, Sasuke?

"_Ne,ne ... Sasuke-kun, lain kali kita lihat mataharinya tenggelam bersama-sama Sakura dan Naruto ya? mereka pasti akan senang melihat pemandangan indah ini!" aku yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun menatap Sasuke antusias, tersenyum lebar dan langsung memalingkan wajahku agar bisa bertatapan dengan mata onix-nya._

"_Tidak boleh!" Sasuke menatapku tajam dan langsung berkata dengan penuh rasa amarah membuatku sedikit bergidik ketakutan._

"_Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran._

"_Aku tidak suka! Pokoknya hanya aku dan kamu yang bisa melihat pemandangan indah ini disini. Titik!"_

"_Tapi kan ..."_

"_Pokoknya tidak boleh, hanya aku dan kamu yang bisa! Janji padaku Ino!"_

"_Eemmm," Aku hanya bisa mengangguk patuh dan berjanji akan selalu menuruti kemauan pria itu._

"Hm ... baru tahu kalau aku ini memang anak baik, bukan nakal seperti yang biasa kau katakan kan?"

"Dasar."

Aku tersenyum, menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk melupakan semua perkataan Sasuke-_kun_ enam tahun yang lalu. _Kami-sama_, bantu aku ya?

Gui gui M.I.T

Aku duduk di tepi ranjang, mengumpulkan semua barang yang berkaitan dengan pemuda yang sangat ku cintai, Uchiha Sasuke. Ku perhatikan semua benda-benda yang berserakan di atas ranjang dan kupungut satu-satu. Ku ambil sebuah kotak hitam dan benda –benda itupun ku masukkan berlahan-lahan ke dalamnya sambil mencoba untuk mengenang semua kenangan yang kami ukir selama sepuluh tahun kami berkenalan.

"Bando _pink_, hm ..." Aku tersenyum geli saat mengingat wajah Sasuke saat memberikan bando itu saat ulang tahunku yang ke enam.

"_Bando warna pink?" tanyaku dengan wajah cemberut._

"_K-kau tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke gugup dengan wajah memerah._

"_Aku bukan Sakura yang maniak dengan warna pink!"_

_Sasuke berubah cemberut dan langsung merampas bando yang ku pegang. Wajahnya imut sekali!_

"_Eehh, bandonya mau diapakan?"_

"_Dibuang saja, kau kan tidak suka."_

"_TIDAK MAU!"_

"Hm ... meskipun aku tidak suka warnanya, tapi bando ini adalah hadiah pertama darimu Sasuke-_kun_. Mana mau aku membuangnya." Kumasukkan bando itu kedalam kotak hitam yang bertuliskan '_My_ _Pandora'_. Ku alihkan lagi pandanganku pada tumbukan barang-barang yang berserakan, ku ambil selembar kertas yang berisi surat dari Sasuke saat kami masih berumur sembilan tahun, Saat itu aku sedang sakit cacar. Sasuke mengirimiku surat karena dia begitu merindukanku.

_Dear Ino-buntal_

_Ino,kenapa seminggu ini kau tidak masuk sekolah? Aku tahu kamu sakit sih. hei kapan kamu akan sembuh? Sakitnya jangan lama-lama ya, nanti kamu bisa mati kalau sakit lama-lama. Aku tidak diijinkan touchan menjengukku, dia bilang sakitmu menular dan dia tidak mau aku terjangkiti sakitmu. Emanknya kamu sakit apa sih? _

_Aku merindukanmu Ino, kau merindukan aku juga tidak?_

_Hei, dibawah ini ada gambarmu, aku melukismu lo... aku rindu padamu makanya aku mengambarmu! Dalam bayanganku kau memakai baju pengantin, cantik sekali! Aku ingin jadi pengantin laki-lakinya nanti ya?_

_Gambar ini disimpan baik-baik ya, kalau hilang aku akan marah padamu._

_Baiklah, semoga cepat sembuh Ino!_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Aku tersenyum sedih saat membaca kalimat yang tertulis di kertas putih yang sudah di pres dengan rapi itu. Sampai kapanpun aku akan menjaga surat ini, hm ... Kau ingin menjadi pengantin laki-lakinya Sasuke, apakah waktu itu kau begitu menyukaiku? Gambarmu benar-benar jelek.

"Eeehh?" tanpa kusadari airmata sialan ini sudah kembali berjatuhan, kenapa? Aku tidak suka menjadi lemah seperti ini. Aku sudah berjanji akan melupakan perasaanku padanya, jadi ... apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan kelemahanku terlihat seperti ini. Aku gadis kuat, periang, dan selalu tersenyum. Aku gadis yang selalu mudah tergoda saat melihat pria tampan, aku gadis nakal yang suka sekali dengan gosip dan mengerjai teman-temanku. Jadi ... aku tidak boleh bersedih.

"_Ino, jika suatu saat nanti kau sudah punya pacar. Berjanjilah untuk tidak berubah sikap padaku! Kau harus berjanji akan tetap menjadi sahabat dekatku ya!"_

Kata-kata itu menusuk jantungku, Sasuke ... sekarang ku tanya padamu. Saat kau sudah punya pacar apa sikapmu padaku akan tetap sama?

.

.

.

Memendam sebuah perasaan benar-benar terasa begitu menyiksa ya? padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh, tapi begitu melihat wajahnya kenapa rasa itu kembali muncul? Apa kotak pandora itu tidak berhasil mengunci perasaanku? Saat ini Sasuke berdiri di depanku dengan wajah datarnya dan menatapku dengan sinar mata yang begitu hangat. Mata indahnya begitu memukau, tatapan mata yang hanya ditunjukkannya khusus untukku. Sasuke-_kun_ menungguku di loker sepatu, menatapku dengan hangat seperti biasa. _Kami-sama_ ... Syukurlah, kau masih membuat sifat Sasuke sama seperti dulu. Syukurlah ... ku percepat langkahku agar bisa mendekati Sasuke lebih cepat.

"Sasu ..."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Eeee?"

Langkahku langsung terhenti, ku tolehkan kepala ku kebelakang dan ... disana kulihat gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang lurus terurai itu berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

_**Deg ...**_

_**Deg ...**_

_**Deg ...**_

Tatapan mata hangat itu bukan lagi untukku? Ku hirup udara dengan rakus dan langsung tersenyum lebar. Aku bodoh ya? _Kami-sama,_ apa kau berniat untuk mempermainkan perasaanku?

"Huh!" Ku hembuskan nafas dengan berat, kuperhatikan langkah cepat gadis cantik yang melewatiku dengan penuh semangat itu.

"Hinata ..."

"Kau lambat sekali," Ku dengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar sedikit marah pada Hinata.

"_Gomen_ ... aku ketinggalan bis," Nada suara manja Hinata sukses menusuk jantungku. Hm ... nada suara itu terdengar tidak asing. Ya ... dulu aku sering mengatakannya pada Sasuke, sengaja berkata dengan nada manja agar Sasuke ...

"Lain kali jangan telat lagi!" Tidak marah padaku dan mengacak rambutku sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Hinata saat ini.

"_Hai_!"

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas tanpa sedikitpun menyadari keberadaanku. Tanda sedikitpun mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku meski sudah jelas-jelas aku berdiri dihapan mereka. Sasuke kau berubah ya?

"Hm ..._ Yosh_, hari ini ada ulangan matematika. Semangat Ino!" Kukuatkan kembali tekadku, aku disini datang untuk sekolah, menuntut ilmu dan bergosip dengan teman-temanku. Hahahahahahaha, aku datang bukan untuk bersedih kan? Kuusap kasar mataku yang sudah hampir menitikkan kembali cairan yang aku benci. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kanan. Kulihat Naruto yang sedang berlari dengan Sakura yang mengerjarnya sambil marah-marah, mereka benar-benar pasangan yang heboh. Kulihat juga Tenten dan Lee yang terlihat semangat berjalan berdua sambil berpegangan tangan, pasangan yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka itu benar-benar terlihat serasi bersama. Saat menoleh ke sisi kiri bisa kulihat Neji yang sedang mengomel pada Temari soal gaya rambut gadis itu yang mungkin menurutnya sedikit berantakan. Mereka kakak kelasku dan benar-benar terlihat cocok bersama, hm ... ternyata semua teman-temanku sudah punya pasangan ya? terus aku kapan? Karena terlalu sering bersama Sasuke, aku tidak pernah melirik pria lain. Karena aku pikir kami akan jadi pasangan, aku tidak pernah membuka hatiku pada yang lain. _Kami-sama_ ... apa aku bisa mendapatkan penggantinya?

"Sepertinya aku harus segera mencari pacar!" gumamku pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak menjadi pacarku saja? gadis merepotkan."

"Ee?"

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku menyukaimu?"

"Ha?"

** Gui gui M.I.T**

Ku pandangi gadis pujaan hatiku yang sekarang berjalan berdampingan dengan pria yang sangat pantas untuknya. Gadis itu tersenyum begitu manis, sesuai dugaaanku. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa padaku, saat dia tahu kalau aku aku jatuh cinta pada Hinata dia tersenyum lebar dan mendukungku. Saat aku beritahu kalau Hinata menerima perasaanku dia menangis bahagia untukku. Saat aku berkata ingin membawa Hinata ketempat rahasia kami dia juga dengan penuh semangat menginjinkanku dan melupakan janji yang pernah ku ucapkan padanya.

Saat aku sengaja membuatnya salah faham, saat aku membuatnya mengira kalau aku menunggunya dia tetap tersenyum memaklumi. Saat aku pura-pura tidak menyadari kehadirannya dia tetap tersenyum lebar. Ternyata dia sama sekali tidak punya perasaan padaku, dia hanya menganggapku tidak lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ sabar ya?" Hinata menepuk pundaku pelan dan turut melihat apa yang sedari tadi aku pandangi.

"Hn ..."

"Jadi, permainan ini mau tetap dilanjutkan?" tanya gadis cantik itu sambil menatapku.

"Tidak. Kali ini aku tidak mau main-main, jadi kekasihku dan bantu aku melupakannya. Tolong aku mengunci perasaan ini dan biarkan ia menghilang!"

"Hm ... _Hai,_ aku akan selalu membantumu. Aku akan membuatmu berpaling padaku!"

"Berusahalah!" Kupeluk tubuh mungil gadis yang sangat bahagia mendengar kata-kataku itu. Gadis itu sudah menyukaiku selama lima tahun, sungguh waktu yang lama kan? Tidak ada salahnya aku memberinya kesempatan, aku tidak mungki terus menunggu orang yang tidak akan mungkin menganggapku lebih dari sekedar sahabat kan? Ino, perasaan ini akan ku kubur dalam-dalam. Ku kunci seperti kotak pandora yang terlarang untuk dibuka. Selamat tinggal ... saat kau berpacaran dengannya nanti, aku harap sikapmu tidak akan berubah.

Untuk pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya aku akan mengatakan ini.

"Aku mencintaimu ..."

'_Ino!'_

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun!"_

Gui gui M.I.T

Hinata mencintaimu sejak lima tahun yang lalu Sasuke, apakah kau tahu sejak kapan Ino terus mencintaimu dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu? Sekarang kalian sama-sama memilih pasangan hidup kalian, semoga kalian bahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing. :D

Final ...

End ...

Owari ...

Minna! Gui gui datang untuk berpartisipasi! Sasuino golden week ini gui gui persembahkan untuk semua teman-teman yang menunggu event menarik ini.:D

Maaf kalau mengecewakan, tapi hanya inilah yang bisa gui gui buat. Kemampuan menulis gui gui belum sama dengan kemampuan author-author hebat yang ada di FFN, tapi gui gui sudah melakukan yang terbaik, jadi adakah diantara teman-teman yang tertarik untuk membaca dan memberikan sedikit sebanyak kata dikotak review gui gui? Heheheehehehehe

Segala macam kritikan, saran, pendapat bahkan flame selalu gui gui terima dengan lapang dada. Asal saja pemilihan katanya benar-benar ditujukan untuk gui gui bukan dengan maksud 'jamak' fic ini gak ada yang review mah, gui gui gak mau lagi deh ikut event-event lagi. *plak* hahahahahahaha bercanda! Gui gui sangat senang bisa ikut event-event seperti ini. :D

Maaf Sasuinonya sad ending, tapi gui gui emank tertariknya di sad ending jadi gimana donk? Pengen buat happy end tapi idenya gak ada. Gomen minna!

Akhir kata! HAPPY SASUINO GOLDEN WEEK!


End file.
